Traditional hopper is well known to us. It has an erecting pole, on the top of which there is a T type handrail and the other end is a column touching the ground. At certain height from the end there is a treadle for a user to step on. Between the treadle and the touching end, there is a spring, which pulls the treadle back to place. However, due to the limited touching area between the hopper and the ground, this traditional hopper requires excellent balance, which is quite different for learners and common users. They would lose interest in the hopper as they cannot jump on it for a long period. Therefore, a new hopper for fitness purpose, which is suitable for common users to jump for long time, has become the goal for manufacturers to improve.